Happy Birthday Munroe
by kcolem03
Summary: Today is Sonny's birthday but she doesn't think anybody has remembered it? Will anybody be able to come along and make this the best one yet.. Channy


**Well my last one-shot got some pretty nice reviews so I decided to write another one. To everyone who reviewd my last story 'Shutup and Kiss Me', I appreciate it greatly..you guys made my day =] and made me want to write another story.**

Sonny Munroe walked into Condor Studios with the hugest smile on her face. Even though it was still early in the day Sonny knew it was a going to be a great one. Why? Well because today was her 17th birthday and just this morning her mom had suprised her with a brand new car. Alright it was a used one but she didn't mind..it was new to her. She just coudn't help but let out and sigh of content as she realized all her dreams really had come true. Everything was perfect.

"Well someones in an awfully chipper mood" a voice called from behind her. Without even having to turn around she knew who that voice belonged to.

"Good morning Chad" Sonny said turning around.

"So why are we so happy this early in the morning" Chad said taking a step towards Sonny.

"Oh no reason", she wasn't going to tell him it was her birthday..she wanted him to figure it out on his own."Just woke up in a really good mood I guess".

"Well isn't that lovely,sometimes its just sickening how happy you are", Chad obviously wasn't in a good mood. His morning had begun with his car not starting and having to take a taxi. Then when he got to the studio he realized he forgot his wallet at home and had to ask Portlyn to pay his fair. Today was just not his day. He knew he shouldn't be taking that out on Sonny but he needed someone to vent his frustration on.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way but if you'll excuse me I'm about to be late for my rehearsal" Sonny smiled while walking through the doors to Studio 3. Even though Chad had been kind of rude to her she was determined not to let anyone bring her down. She continued to walk down the hallway until she reached the prop house where all her castmates were at. Nico and Grady were staring at some cartoon at the t.v, Tawni was looking at herself in a little pink compact mirrror, and Zora..well she was nowhere to be seen which meant she was in her sarcophagus.

"Goodmorning everybody" Sonny said walking into the room. She was expecting all her friends to jump up, hug her, and wish her a happy birthday. Sadly though thats not what happend. All she got was a mumbled hi from Nico and Grady, a hand wave from Tawni, and a barely audible goodmorning for the sarcophagus.

"Well does anyone know what today is..its a pretty important one", Sonny questioned trying to get her castmates aware of her birthday. She knew she had told them just two days earlier that it would be her birthday today.

"Oh my gosh Sonny I don't know how we forgot..I can't believe we didn't remember", Nico stood up with a smile on his face.

"Aww you guys I knew you couldn't forget my b-"

"FAJITA FRIDAY", Grady said highfiving Nico who's hand was already in the air.

"Yeah man...hey thanks for reminding us Sonny", Nico walked up and patted her on the back and then went and sat back down next to Grady. Sonny's face fell a little at this but she decided to try and give them one more chance at remembering her birthday.

"Sooo...its a really great DAY today..plenty of reasons to be HAPPY..i'm sure somewhere in the world a mother is giving BIRTH to a baby", Sonny said trying to give a not so subtle hint to her castmates. They couldn't have possilby forgotten what today was..could they?

"What are you mumbling about over there Sonny?" Tawni asked not even glancing up from her reflection in the mirror.

"Nothing important", Sonny's day had gone in the complete opposite direction from this morning. She coudln't believe nobody remembered her birthday. She tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill out of her eyes," well we should probably get going to rehearsal". Sonny's voice wavered with sadness.

"Are you alright Sonny?", Zora asked finally emerging from her sarcophagus.

"Oh yeah I'm fine", Sonny lied..if they couldn't remember she wasn't going to tell them. She just put a fake smile on and walked to rehearsal with the rest of the cast trying to ignore the hurt and sadness she felt.

"You kids did a great job today..go ahead and take a lunch", called Marshall to the cast.

"You guys go ahead..I'm not really hungry", Sonny told the rest of her cast while still trying to cover the hurt in her voice and face. Even Marshall forgot her birthday. Her own director.

"Oh come on Sonny it's fajita friday..you can't miss out on that, it wouldn't be the same without you", Grady put his arm around Sonny's shoulders.

"Yeah and you can't leave me sitting at a lunch table alone with these guys", Tawni said motioning to Nico and Grady.

"Well thanks guys but I'm not feeling good so I'm just going to go back to the prop house and lay down", Sonny said not even trying to hide her emotions this time.

"No we inisist Sonny..please..for me..I would really be sad if you didn't eat lunch with us", Zora made a pouting face at Sonny.

"Alright you guys I'll come", Sonny said caving into her cast members plea's. She knew that she should be mad at them and not caving but she couldn't help it..thats just who she was. As Sonny got closer to the cafeteria she noticed that the door was closed which was kind of odd being that it was usually open at lunch time. She stopped at the door and looked back at her castmates with a confused look on her face only to have them motion for her to open it. She did what they said...

"SUPRISE" everybody yelled from inside the cafeteria. All the other shows from the lot were there..the gladiators, Annie's Place, The School yard, even Mackenzie Falls was there.

"Aww you guys..you did this for me..I'm so touched, I knew you guys couldn't forget my birthday", Sonny ran up to her castmates hugging each of them while they told her Happy Birthday.

"Of course not Sonny, your not only our cast member but your also our friend..we could never forget your birthday", Tawni said while hugging Sonny.

"Yeah we just wanted to suprise you so we all acted like we didn't know..sorry for hurting your feelings earlier", Zora spoke up.

"Oh you don't need to aplogize..having you guys do all of this for me has made this the best birthday ever", Sonny smiled while looking around at all the decorations. All the tables in the cafeteria were gone except for two long ones that held food and a smaller one that held a bunch of gifts. There were balloons of every color imaginable floating along the ceiling, and banners with suns and 'Happy Birthday' written on them.

"Happy Birthday Sonny", Chad said walking up to Sonny holding a gift in his hand." I would have told you this morning but the Randoms threatened to beat anyone who told you before this party..they wanted to suprise you".

"Thanks Chad..that really means a lot", Sonny said while reaching to give Chad a hug. As soon as she did she couldn't help but feel this strange sensation in her stomach which only caused her to smile.

"Yeah its no problem", Chad said while giving Sonny a small smile. He couldn't help but think how cute she looked just standing there with a huge smile on her face and a gleam in her eyes. Stupid Cute. "Well here I got you a gift I hope you like it..well what am I talking about it came from me..of course you'll like it", Chad held the perfectly wrapped gift out to Sonny.

"Aw Chad you didn't have to get me a gift", Sonny smiled at him."but that doesn't mean I won't take it", she quickly grabbed it from his hands and started to unwrap it.

"Well geez Munroe take my whole hand off why don't you", Chad let out a small laugh and couldn't help but be nervous about whether or not she'd like the gift he had gotten her.

"Oh my god Chad..they're beautiful I can't believe you got me this", Sonny said in amazement. In her hand she held a little earring box with two gold sun shaped earrings and a small diamond in the middle of each sun.

"Well I'm glad..I wasn't sure what to get you and I know it's sort of corny with your name being Sonny and everything, but when I saw them they just seemed like the right thing to get", Chad said feeling relieved that she liked his gift. His day had defnitley gotten a whole lot better now.

"They're perfect Chad..really..you couldn't have gotten me a better gift", Sonny said while putting the earrings in her ears.  
"Well how do they look", she asked

"Perfect" Chad smiled at her. He loved the fact that his gift was able to make her so happy. It made him feel good inside to know that he wasn't just capable of fighting with her and annoying her. He was actually capable of making her smile."Well Munroe I bet you didn't see this suprise party coming did you?" Chad asked.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I had no idea. I thought that everybody had forgot about my is all just so amazing..I have the best friends ever", Sonny beamed while looking over at her cast who were talking to the some of the gladiators.

"Well just to let you know...I could never forget your Birthday", Chad stated before walking over to where his cast was leaving Sonny standing there with a smile on her face and a flutter in her heart. She hated how one minute Chad could infuriate her and then leave her speechless the next. He was definitley a confusing person. She would have to say thats what made her like him. Yes she said it..she liked Chad Dylan Cooper. He was just so mysterious and unpredictable, she never knew what she was going to get from him. She loved the fact that he was able to keep her on her toes.

After about two hours into Sonny's birthday party people started saying their goodbyes, giving their birthday wishes, and going back to their sets. Sonny thanked everybody and gave them a hug as they left the cafeteria. Soon after everybody was gone Sonny went to look at her gift table amazed at how many presents there were. She coudln't believe how many people had gotten her gifts. She was truly blessed.

"So did you have a good time at your party Munroe", came a voice from the doorway.

"Yeah Chad I did..I was suprised at how many people came..I didn't think that many people liked me", Sonny laughed.

"Of course they do..whats not to like..your always smiling, helping someone when you can, and making people laugh" Chad smiled at her.

"Wow Chad out of all my suprises today I'd have to say your the best one", Sonny confessed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you've been super sweet to me and you gave me a great gift..it's just something I wouldn't expect from you",

"Like I've said before Munroe...I have my moments", Chad said knowing that he only had those moments with her. There was just something about Sonny Munroe that made him want to care.

"I like when you have those moments..they show me that theres actually a human in there" Sonny smiled while poking Chad in his chest. She loved that he was willing to show her another side of him that nobody else got to see.

"Yeah believe it or not Chad Dylan Cooper does have a heart that cares about others", Chad laughed." I have to be honest though..that side only comes out when I'm around you". Chad blushed. He can't believe that he just let that slip.

"Chad I don't care what anybody else says..I know that theres more to you than just a conceited jerk" Sonny smiled. She was really touched by what Chad had just confessed to her. For some reason it put even more butterflies in her stomach than there already were.

"Yeah yeah..just try not to let it get out..I do have a reputation to uphold here" Chad laughed. He looked at Sonny as she laughed and licked her lips. He couldn't help himself from thinking what it would be like to kiss her. He knew he shouldn't be thinking that because their shows were supposed to be enemies, but when he looked at her the last thing he thought was enemy. He wondered what she would do if he just leaned over and kissed her. Would she smile, kiss him back, slap him, cry and runaway.

"Aye Aye Cooper..it will be our little secret" Sonny smiled at him wondering why he was staring at her the way he was.  
"Chad is everything alright..you look weird".

"Yeah everythings fine..I just forgot that I have another birthday present for you", Chad said wondering if he was actually going to be able to kiss her or not. He knew he wanted to he just wasn't sure if she did.

"Chad you didn't need to get me anything else..what you got me was more than enough", Sonny couldn't believe what else Chad had gotten her..the earrings were definitley more than enough.

"Well I got you this", Chad tried to make his body lean forward and give her a kiss but for some reason it just wasn't complying with him.

"Got me what", Sonny asked confused..she didn't see anything else in Chad's hands. Why did he look so nervous?

"This", Chad again tried to lean forward but his stupid body just stood there doing absolutley nothing. Chad was nervous. Stupid nerves.

"Chad what are you talking about..I'm confused", Sonny couldn't figure out for the life of her what his problem was.

"This", Chad said again but this time his body actually listened to him and he leaned forward and gave Sonny a soft sweet kiss on her lips. Kissing her just felt so right..like he was supposed to keep doing it and never stop. As he pulled back he looked at Sonny's face to see that she was smiling with a blush on her cheeks.

"Wow Chad..I have to admit..I didn't think you could top those earrings you gave me but that certainly did it", Sonny couldn't believe that Chad had just kissed her. She felt like she was floating on air. That kiss was more than she ever thought it would be..not that she's thought about kissing Chad before or anything.

"I was kind of hoping you would say that", Chad said. She had actually wanted him to kiss her and that fact made him want to do it again."So do you think I should try and top that gift with...I don't know..an ever better one", Chad smirked at Sonny.

"I don't know it'll be pretty hard to top that one", Sonny smirked right back at him,"but you can definitley try if you want". At that being said Chad took Sonny's hand and pulled her close to his chest. He looked down into her gorgeous chocolate eyes with his ocean blue ones.

"Happy Bithday Munroe", Chad said before cupping her face and bringing her lips to his. His day may have started off horrible but it was definitley going to end having been one of the best days of his life. Sonny just sighed into the kiss knowing that her 17th birthday was the best birthday she had ever had, and she owed it all to a certain blue eyed three named boy.

**Alright so there it is..do you love it? hate it? Either way let me know so I can know what you guys like or don't like and that way I can keep writing stories for you to read..thats if you want me to lol...so just go ahead and click the review button for me and tell me what you think..thanks for reading =]**


End file.
